


Driving Lessons

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Tag, Family Fluff, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wise Grace Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "You know, I'm pretty sure Charlie's going to be a natural by the time we teach him to drive."Danny's eyes widened. "We?"





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, the latest episode was so cute! I had to write something for it, and I was inspired by this prompt at comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/812507.html?thread=103271387#t103271387): _Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams + Grace or Charlie, teaching their child to drive_
> 
> The ending was inspired by one of the awesome behind the scenes photos from the upcoming season finale.

"Vroom! Vroom! Here comes the checkered flag, buddy! Oh, look out for the new champion of the Indy 500! It's Charlie Williams!"

Charlie giggled at Steve's narration and Danny grinned at the adorable scene he heard from outside his son's bedroom door. He was glad that the car-themed bedroom was such a big hit with Charlie, and his insides melted into goo at the affection Steve clearly had for his son.

Danny gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it open. Charlie was using both hands to hold onto the toy steering wheel that came with the bed, and Steve was sitting next to him on the floor, leaning towards Charlie and gesturing forward.

"Look at all the people in the stands cheering you on! You're like Dale Earnhardt, Jr."

Danny blinked for a few seconds, stunned and touched by the fact that Steve had apparently taken the time to learn who Charlie's favorite NASCAR driver was. Then again, that was just like Steve, who had found out his college minor even though it wasn't in his employee file. His smile returned, and this time it was more tender as he watched Steve interacting with Charlie.

Charlie beamed. "Can we race again, Uncle Steve?!"

"Maybe later, kiddo," Danny said. "Breakfast is ready."

Charlie and Steve both looked toward where Danny was standing near the door. Charlie abandoned his steering wheel toy and raced over to Danny.

"Morning, Danno!" He launched forward to hug his legs.

Danny laughed and leaned down to embrace his son. "Morning, Charlie." He rubbed the top of Charlie's head. "You know, I'm pretty sure we'll have to get in there soon, before Grace hogs all the pancakes." He made a mock serious expression with his face.

"Pancakes! Awesome!" Charlie released Danny and zoomed down the hallway towards the kitchen, where the promised pancakes awaited him.

Danny watched Charlie, hearing Steve stand up and join him near the door. "Charlie loves pancakes a lot, doesn't he?" Steve asked.

"Almost as much as he loves his new room and his new race car bed." He turned towards Steve, facing him with a serious expression. "Thanks for helping me with that, by the way."

Steve shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to put together, though it would have been easier with the instructions." Danny rolled his eyes as he was reminded of his and Steve's silly argument from the previous day. "And besides, seeing that look on Charlie's face, it kind of makes it all worth it, doesn't it?"

Danny released a content sigh. "It does."

"You know, I'm pretty sure Charlie's going to be a natural by the time we teach him to drive."

Danny's eyes widened. "We?"

"Well, yeah. Why not?" Steve crossed his arms defensively.

"You are not teaching Grace or Charlie to drive. You drive like a maniac--"

"Which saved your life yesterday," Steve protested.

"And I really think I should be the one to teach them how to drive." He paused, vainly attempting to contain the smile threatening to break out across his face. God, how he loved this man. "You'll get to teach them other things. Things that result in less property damage."

Steve chuckled. "Maybe I'll teach them how to make frittatas that don't set the stove on fire."

Danny shook his head and laughed at the memory. "That was one time, one time, Steven. I can cook just fine, other than that."

Steve nodded in acknowledgment of Danny's statement. "Alright, but if you're teaching them how to cook, I get to teach them about home renovation." He smirked smugly. "And how to put furniture together."

Danny heard a loud sigh and turned to face his daughter, who was standing a few feet away from Steve and Danny in the hall. "Oh my god, you guys are _sooo_ ridiculous!"

Danny blushed as he realized that Grace had been listening to their bickering. He had become so lost in his own world with Steve that he hadn't noticed her presence until she spoke.

"Charlie was wondering when you guys were going to come eat breakfast, but I guess I'll have to tell him that you guys are just going to stand in his room and flirt all day."

Danny's mouth dropped open. Steve started to speak, but he couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. Grace turned and strolled back down the hallway.

Several seconds after Grace had made her dramatic exit, Danny finally managed to break the painfully uncomfortable silence that had grown between him and Steve. "So, that was awkward, wasn't it?" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"It was," Steve agreed. His gaze was focused on his own feet.

Danny licked his lips. "Do you think that's what we were doing? Flirting?"

Steve's gaze darted up to meet his before it moved away again. Danny could see the walls Steve was putting up, the fortress he was building to hide his innermost thoughts. Steve shrugged, and his body was stiff with the movement. "I don't know," he answered. "Maybe."

Danny's head was swimming the word _maybe_ , with everything that it could mean if they had been flirting as Grace had claimed. Danny cleared his throat. "If, uh, if we were flirting..." He drew in a deep breath as Steve gazed up intently into his eyes. Danny's heart pounded in his chest, and his anxiety was almost enough to make him abandon his train of thought. _Almost_ , but Steve's eyes were begging him to finish that sentence.

"If we were, I wouldn't mind," Danny confessed.

Danny watched with relief as Steve's walls melted away to reveal an expression of pure relief. "I wouldn't mind, either." He beamed. "In fact, I think we ought to continue this flirting over breakfast."

Danny laughed. "Sounds like a plan, babe."

Steve wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders, and Danny's hand rested on the middle of Steve's back. They walked off towards the kitchen together, and Danny felt like he was walking into the first morning of the rest of his life. He was thrilled that Steve would make that journey with him.


End file.
